Encontrando un dueño para mi Corazon
by Maruke San
Summary: Que ocurriria si te sentis solo y esa persona que necesitas te encuentra?
1. Buscando un Consuelo

_Encontrando un dueño para mi corazón - Buscando un consuelo _

_Cuando la pelea con Hao termino y este desapareció junto con los Grandes Espíritus, convirtiéndose en el Shaman King… todos los Shamanes volvieron a su lugar de origen…Cumpliendo la promesa de Hao de que cambiarían el mundo sin derramar sangre…_

_Todos volvieron…Todos menos uno…_

_Los Grandes Espíritus tenían una misión mas para el…_

_La noche era fría..Y la habitación estaba húmeda…el (profundamente) odiaba esa sensación en su cuerpo….Despertó una vez de las pesadillas que lo atormentaba como cada noche, desde que los espíritus lo mandaron de vuelta.._

_-__**Está nevando? Pensó –Donde estoy?**_

_Pero el sueño le volvió a ganar…Su cuerpo estaba débil y por más que quisiera contestar a esos pensamientos no era el momento…Decidió acurrucarse de nuevo buscando calor y dormir un rato mas.._

_Siguieron pasando los días y el no despertaba…_

_Llevaba meses en ese lugar…sin moverse de su asiento…esperando fuera de la habitación a que algún médico le dijera si su Señor Hao habría despertado…y las respuestas eran siempre las mismas…_

_**-**_**No sabemos cuándo volverá a despertar**_—Aseguro un medico-_

_**-**_**A sufrido heridas muy graves, lo atendimos rápido**_-Le comento el cirujano_

_Ella se volvió a sentar en esas frías sillas de hospital..sus largos cabellos rubios sostenidos por 2 coletas caían en su frente ocultando la notable preocupación que tenía desde hace meses cuando se encontró con el Shaman de Fuego_

_**Inicio de Flash Back**_

_Luego de que su equipo, las HanaGumis, perdiera y se convirtieran en fantasmas por acciones de Hao ..Marion se quedo junto a sus compañeras cerca de Anna con el único propósito que esta las devolviera a la vida.._

_Pasado el tiempo Marion, Matiisee y Kanna lograron tener sus cuerpos de nuevo con ellas y con los conjuros de Anna, volvieron a la vida.._

_Ya que no había amenaza, Hao se había convertido en el Shaman King quedándose en el cielo y el resto de los Shamanes estaban a salvo en la Tierra..Marion sintió nostalgia de volver a su tierra natal, despidiéndose de sus amigas, de Opacho y de la familia Asakura…_

_Eran las 4 de la tarde y Marion abordo el avión hacia su destino..Se sentía vacía desde que el Shaman de Fuego no estaba…Ya no había propósito en esta vida para ella…El único propósito de su vida era serle fiel a su Señor Hao…Y este ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos..O eso imagino ella.._

_En el asiento que le asignaron se acurruco buscando una escapatoria a su pobre alma desolada..Quedándose profundamente dormida, soñando de nuevo con el…_

_Una figura masculina de cabellos largos se acerco a ella…_

**Porque lloras?—**_le pregunto_

**Me siento sola Señor**_-las palabras le brotaban—_**No sé qué hacer**_—bajo la cabeza y lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos… "__**Usted ya no está aquí…no tengo propósito en mi vida**__" -pensó_

**Si estoy aquí**_—le dijo el moreno-_**Necesito que me encuentres**_-desapareciendo de sus sueños_

_Marion volvió a despertar…tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas…una azafata se acerco a preguntarle si estaba bien…ella le dijo con la mano que no necesitaba nada…_

_El vuelo llego pronto a destino…Y Marion volvió a caminar por las calles de su pueblo, buscando lo que quedaba de su antigua casa…Por suerte días antes de abordar el avión logro hablar con una prima lejana que cuido y restauro su casa (Había sido destruida justo cuando Hao encontró a Marion)_

_Entro a la casa, estaba fría y un pequeño estornudo broto de su nariz…Pero ya estaba en casa…Aun así no podía sentirse feliz… _

_Los días pasaron y todo transcurría normalmente…Las calles era frías y tenebrosas en esa época…Hasta que un día después de hacer las compras para la cena, prefirió caminar por el _**Parque Regional Sirente-Velino **_(un parque en donde fluye el rio Alterno, considerado el más frio de todo Italia)…_

_En ese lugar prefirió descansar en un banco solo unos minutos, aunque llevaba un saco largo negro sentía el frio…Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando algo que estaba tirado cerca del rio le llamo la atención y decidió acercarse a investigar que era…_

_Su cara se volvió blanca como un papel al ver un joven con sus ropajes desgarrados y envuelto en lodo y sangre…Corrió sus cabello (estos eran muy largos) y lo reconoció…_

**Se-se-señor Hao**_—Tartamudeo_

_Nadie contesto…Al parecer estaba inconsciente…Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento era ponerle su saco y llevarlo como podía a su casa…_

_Ya en esa casa grande y vieja, lo recostó en una cama tibia…_

_Fue a la cocina a preparar alguna bebida caliente y empezar a hacer la cena…Paso alrededor de 1 hora cuando termino, puso la comida (arroz caliente con salsa curry, la comida favorita de su Señor Hao) en un recipiente y la llevo junto con la bebida caliente a su habitación…_

_El joven seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama tibia..Prendió unas velas en una mesita cerca de la cama y el joven murmuro algo incomprensible…Ella se acerco hasta él y se sentó cerca a esperar…Era hermoso verlo descansar pero a la vez estaba preocupada…_

_**Que hacia el tirado en una zona tan fría? Como había hecho para llegar ahí? Porque los Grandes Espíritus lo mandaron de vuelta?—No paraba de pensar Marion **_

_Acaricio un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de su Señor Hao…y este despertó al fin…_

_Los ojos profundos y negros la miraron con cariño y consuelo…Algo raro en el Shaman de Fuego..No dijeron nada, hasta que la rubia salió de su trance y se levanto para traerle la bebida caliente.._

_El solo la bebió hasta el fondo sin decir una palabra…Marion le acerco la comida luego de retirar la taza que Hao dejo cerca de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama…_

_El comió en silencio…_

**No va a decirme nada?- Pensó desconcertada..**

**Esta delicioso**_—Por fin hablo el moreno…Y Marion bajo la cabeza sonrojada…_

_Termino su plato y se recostó en la cama de nuevo quedándose profundamente dormido…Marion solo retiro la vajilla, no tenía hambre…estaba confundida…y con mil preguntas en su mente…_

_Cuando termino de ordenar todo…paso por la habitación donde descansaba Hao, cerro las ventanas porque hacía demasiado frio…Se lo quedo mirando….ese rostro angelical durmiendo plácidamente…con sus mechones de cabello cayendo delicadamente la dejo con toda la cara sonrojada…Se retiro de la habitación y se fue a dormir en el cuarto de Huspedes…_

_Al día siguiente despertó creyendo que había sido un sueño…Como iba a estar su Señor Hao ahí? Como iba a ser ella quien hubiera cuidado de él la noche anterior?...hasta que entro a la habitación…esta estaba vacía…lo que provoco que Marion se sintiera sola de nuevo…Pero…_

_Cuando se dio la vuelta…se choco con un cuerpo delgado…bien formado…un joven de cabellos largos…recién bañado y que solo llevaba unos pantalones (rotos por las heridas)…Se sonrojo de nuevo y bajo la cabeza…_

_Al fin el joven hablo y Marion reconoció su voz….gastada..herida…pero al fin la escucho…_

**Marion?-**_-se la quedo mirando—_**Que te ocurre?...**

_La chica estaba roja de la pregunta….._

**Desea desayunar algo señor Hao?**_ Ella bajo mas la mirada…_

**Si**_-Apoyando sus dedos en su mentón y levantando la cabeza de la rubia-_**Quiero café y algo dulce**_—la miro_

**Esta Bien señor Hao-**_le dijo mirando a los ojos_

**Hao**_-le dijo el moreno-_**Llamame Hao**

**Esta Bien Hao-**_la rubia se fue de la habitación dejando al Shaman de fuego feliz por haberla puesto nerviosa…_

_Se sentaron a desayunar en el comedor (un lugar amplio con muy buena luz que entraba por los ventanales…mesa de madera…sillas cómodas pero tradicionales)….A pesar de que la casa daba la impresión de que su dueña era alguien de muy buen posición económica…la dueña era simple…_

_Marion se levanto ordenando la vajilla que había sido utilizada en el desayuno…recordó que no había comida para el medio día y que tendría que salir a hacer las compras…_

_Hao levanto la mirada….se reía por dentro como esa joven corría por toda la cocina…Hasta que por fin solto su dulce vos…_

**Necesitas comprar algo?-**_la miro el moreno_

_Se paró en seco….desde cuando su Señor Hao le preguntaba si necesitaba algo? ….Hao nunca se preocupada por nada más que por el…Lo miro finalmente…_

**Necesito fideos…algunos vegetales**_-decía mientras recordaba lo que iba a cocinar…Hasta que algo le llamo la atención-_**Y vendas**_- _

**Vendas? Para que?-**_se le quedo mirando el shaman_

**Para tus heridas**_-le dijo señalando las marcas que Hao llevaba en sus pantalones…_

_**Vamonos a comprar de una vez**__-le dijo….Dejándola con la palabra en la boca…_

_Definitivamente el no quería ayuda…No por ahora…_


	2. Llamame Hao

_Aclaración: Lo personajes no son míos….Ojala Hao lo fuera…me lo secuestro ¬¬_

_Capitulo2: Llámame Hao_

_Definitivamente el no quería ayuda…No por ahora…_

_Marion volvió a despertar…la silla del hospital la hizo salir de su recuerdo…Así fue como conoció otro lado de su señor Hao…Siguió recordando lo que había pasado ese día…y de cómo él la obligo a llamarle Hao_

_**Continuación del Flash Back**_

_Hao salió de la casa dejando a Marion sin poder decir más nada…La joven corrió detrás de él para ir al mercado a comprar…_

_Cuando llegaron al lugar…Marion se dispuso a encontrar todo lo que tenía en su lista…(Fideos…vegetales)… pago la compra... y vio que Hao miraba una tela llena de estrellas…Se acerco a él…_

**Quiere que la compre señor?—**_Le dijo la rubia_

**Señor?**_—se extraño Hao y el vendedor al frente de ellos, observando que eran unos niños-_**Hao…Llamame Hao****te dije**_—la miro con frio en la mirada_

_Ella bajo la mirada…no se acostumbraba a decirle así…y menos se acostumbraba a lo que hizo Hao en ese momento…_

_Se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura con su brazo…acercando su cabeza cerca de la de ella..con sus labios cerca de su oreja le dijo en tono dulce…_

**Llámame Hao**_-el aliento cálido del shaman estremeció a la joven—_**Mejor vámonos a un lugar más tranquilo—**_se alejo de la joven dejándola boquiabierta…_

_Siguieron caminando…Marion diviso una farmacia y se dirigió dejando a Hao desconcertado…Entro..Busco las vendas..Pago y salió…Le sonrió a Hao…_

**Me gusta como sonreís pero que fuiste a buscar?**_—inquirió el moreno_

_Marion bajo de nuevo su cabeza…_**Vendas**_-contesto sonrojada_

**Te dije que no las necesito—**_camino en dirección opuesta a ella…y busco un lugar alejado de la gente…Lo encontró…un parque frio pero acogedor…Siguió caminando y se sentó cerca de un árbol…_

_Marion camino hasta quedarse a su lado…y se sentó también…_

**Porque era tan difícil que se dejara ayudar? Y que era eso de que lo llamara solo Hao? …**_Seguía metida en sus pensamientos Marion si darse cuenta que el shaman de fuergo estaba llamándola…_

**Marion, Marion me escuchas?—**_ya estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía el moreno_

**Si señor Hao**_—se volteo a verlo_

_El revoleo los ojos…_**Hao te dije que me llames—**_se acerco a ella rodeando su brazo por la cintura y acercándola a él…Mas bien empujándola hasta el…Marion se agarro a la capa de Hao (si se puso la capa cuando salió a la mañana de la casa)…Y beso el cabello de la joven…No sabía porque lo hacía pero esa pequeña niña despertaba algo en el…_

**Porque me mandaron de nuevo?**_ Pensó el moreno-_**Los espíritus vuelven cuando tiene asuntos pendiente…Pero que tengo pendiente? **_Siguió metido en sus pensamiento notando lo cálida que estaba la joven en sus brazos..Hasta que un ruido los saco a los 2 de la escena mas romántica…_

**Tengo hambre**_—Hao miro al cielo pidiendo comida_

_Marion se levanto riéndose…_**Vamos preparare Ramen**_ (Sopa japonesa con vegetales)…Hao asintió y fue detrás de ella…feliz como un nene de 5 años…Ella se dio vuelta..-_**Pero prométeme que me dejaras curarte las herida—**_le clavo la mirada_

**Es-está Bien Ma-marion—**_Tartamudeo Hao, nunca la había visto así…Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar…_

_Llegaron a la vieja casa…y la rubia empezó a preparar la comida…cortando los vegetales y cocinando los fideos..la cocina estaba desordenada con ollas por acá..con cubiertos por allá.._

_Mientras tanto Hao estaba sentado en el comedor…Hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención…_

_Dentro de una bolsa de las que traía Marion de las tiendas encontró unos pantalones rojos y una remera negra.._

**Cuando compro esto?**_ Pensó Hao…_**Lo habrá comprado para mi? **_Se rio…_**No creo que a ella le quede esto?...**_(Teniendo en cuenta que Marion siempre iba con un vestido).._**Lo mejor será que me lo pruebe…**

_A pesar de que su estomago le rugía, Hao fue directo al baño a probarse la ropa nueva….Le quedaba de maravillas…recogió su cabello en una cola alta..dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuello…unos mechones caían en su rostro…Salió del baño…_

_Marion estaba en el comedor sirviendo la comida, cuando levanto la mirada y quedo asombrada de lo que vio…_

_Ahí estaba Hao con una sonrisa en el rostro…la ropa que le compro cuando él se fue enojado, no le quedaba nada mal…Camisa negra arremangada en los codos…pantalones rojos con algunos detalles de estrellas blancas…Y el cabello atado lo hacia verse muy sexy…_

**Que estas pensando Mary? El es el señor Hao**_—giro la cabeza confundida…_

**Ya está la comida?**_—La saco de sus pensamientos Hao—_**Tengo Hambre –**_el moreno se sentó a comer…._

_Definitivamente los días al lado de su Señor Hao habían cambiado…_

_Nota de la autora:_

_Kiero agaradecer a kienes me leen . me hacen feliz…ya ke es mi 1 novela…aclaro iba a ser un solo capitulo pero me extenderé hasta el 10…asi ke tendrán Hao y Marion x un rato…_

_**Hao:**__ Me vas a pagar por los 10 capitulos?_

_**Autora:**__ No seas malo Hao…-agacha la cabeza_

_**Hao:**__ Dijiste ke era un solo capitulo-la mira—tengo ke hacer 10 ahora?_

_**Autora:**__ O haces los 10 capítulos o te corto el pelo en el próximo - lo mira ¬¬_

_**Hao:**__ OK …Pero espero mas acción en el próximo…_

_**Autora:**__ Lo prometo ._

**Dejen Rewies Abajo …..Gracias**


End file.
